projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lake Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| Lake Line 诺城地铁4号线 (湖线) Nuòchéng Dìtiě Sì Hào Xiàn (Hú Xiàn) ''' '''Jalur Danau |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NotchRailLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|NotchRail |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Blairgowrie Greenwood Lake Wilson North (branch) |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|25 in operation 6 in planning |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|5 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|10 November 2025 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Jebsten State Government |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|NotchTransit Corporation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Ground Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Hespefield Mulgoa |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Fleet | width="60%" align="left"|P Set |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The L4 is a rapid transit line in the NotchRail network. It was formerly named the Questacon Shuttle (2025–2048) and was formerly coded Line 07. The line serves the Southerland Shire and South Lakes area. The line serves three different lakes, which is where it gets its name from. The line is coloured sky blue in NotchRail's timetables and other promotional materials. History The line began as a single-line shuttle between the stations of USA Embassy (now USA Expo) and Questacon. This line was opened in 2025. As the Southerland Shire developed, a plan was made to extend the line to the northern shore of Lake Wilson. From 2047, the line was made double-track and was extended to Lake Wilson North station. The line was also extended to City Hall. This was completed in 2048. Apperture Plains, located in between Questacon and Three Rock Lake, was opened in 2061. The line from Apperture Plains to the terminus at Lake Wilson North became a branch line while the new main line was constructed from Apperture Plains to the existing line at Archidon Village (now Archidon Castle), which was the terminus of the former Archidon Line. As part of Project Integration, the line was extended from City Hall to Central, in 2067. Opening History *November 10, 2025 - The original line, from USA Embassy (now USA Expo) to Questacon, with 2 stations, opens. *February 29, 2048 - Duplication of the entire line is complete. *March 16, 2048 - Extensions on both ends of the line open: an eastern extension to Lake Wilson North, with 3 new stations, and a western extension to City Hall, with 1 new station. Hespefield (High School) (now Hespefield) and Apperture Reserve (now Wharton Reserve) also open. *April 23, 2061 - Apperture Plains opens. The line from Apperture Plains to Lake Wilson North becomes a branch line while an extension on the new main line to Lake Wilson South, with 3 new stations, opens. *March 9, 2067 - An extension to Central, with 4 new stations, opens. Stations Stopping patterns 1. All stations (main line): Central, Hall Park, Rollercoaster, Troll House, City Hall, USA Embassy, Hespefield, Wharton Reserve, Questacon, Apperture Plains, Archidon Castle, Wibowo Park, Lake Wilson South 2. All stations (branch): Central, Hall Park, Rollercoaster, Troll House, City Hall, USA Embassy, Hespefield, Wharton Reserve, Questacon, Apperture Plains, Three Rock Lake, Bonnet Bay, Lake Wilson North 3. Limited stops (main line): Central, Rollercoaster, Troll House, City Hall, USA Embassy, Hespefield, Questacon, Apperture Plains, Archidon Castle, Wibowo Park, Lake Wilson South 4. Limited stops (branch): Central, Rollercoaster, Troll House, City Hall, USA Embassy, Hespefield, Questacon, Apperture Plains, Three Rock Lake, Lake Wilson North 5. Express: Central, Troll House, City Hall, USA Embassy, Hespefield, Questacon, Lake Wilson South